


The Great Saiyawoman Misadventure

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Just how much humiliation can a pretty, teenage super heroine take in order to save the day? This is a collection of short one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken some liberty with the characters and situations, so don't expect too much accuracy with the original it was based on.

Videl, in her Great Saiyawoman (or Great Saiyaman 2) super heroine costume, soars through the air on one of her patrols. She is the nineteen year old daughter of Mr. Satan, legendary martial arts champion and mayor of the city. And Videl considers it her duty to help and protect all of her father's constituents.

"HELP!", she hears someone's frightened scream.

She looks around and spots an overweight, bespectecled boy, perhaps a year younger than her, running for dear life. He is being chased by several other, far more athletic boys. And with all that weight he's carrying, it doesn't look like it will take his pursuers long to catch him.

Out of breath, the fat boy turns around and begs on his knees, "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

"Jinbao, you sick little creep!", the leader of the taller, better looking boys snarls. "After what you did to my girlfriend, you think an apology is enough?! I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!"

"You know what I hate the most about bullies?", Videl announces as she hovers to the ground. "They're cowards. They only fight the weak and outnumbered."

"Holy crap, Glen," one of the pursuers tells his leader. "It's the Great Saiyawoman."

"Wait, you don't understand," Glen tells Videl. "You don't know what he's done!"

But Videl refuses to listen. She goes into a fighting stance and says, "Let's see how brave you are against someone stronger."

Glen's friends know that they are no match for the super heroine, and they fearfully scurry away. Their leader glares at the fat boy once more before retreating like his friends.

#

Jinbao, still on his knees, stares in shock at the Great Saiyawoman. He has been a fan of hers since she started her career as the sidekick of the Great Saiyaman. But never in his perverted fantasies did he ever hope to meet her. She is even more beautiful in person than in any of her photos in online news or fan sites. Truly deserving of her moniker, the Goddess of Peace.

The heroine is wearing a dark purplish, figure hugging bodysuit, traditional superhero wear. She wears a sleeveless, blue green gi over this, an orange cape on her back, a belt around her waist, a pair of white gloves and boots, and a helmet with a heart shape symbol on the forehead and a semi-transparent visor over her eyes.

She turns around to face the stupefied youth. And with her hands on her hips, she cheerfully says, "It's OK. They're gone."

"Y-You're the Goddess of Peace, Great Saiyawoman," he stutters.

Videl laughs. "That's what they call me. Come on. Get up."

She helps him to his feet. She notices that his hands are cold and trembling.

"My name's Jinbao," the boy says excitedly. "I've been a fan of yours since forever! I watch all the online news about you. Gosh, you're even prettier in person!"

"Aw, thank you."

"My friends are never going to believe that I've actually met you."

"Well, we can take a selfie so you can prove it to them."

"Really?! Cool!", Jinbao exclaims with a wide smile. And Videl has to stop herself from grimacing when she notices all the tartar on his teeth.

They stand next to each other. The fat boy takes out his smartphone and extends his short, chubby arm to take their picture. Videl makes a cute smile and flashes a peace sign.

"Uhm, you have to get closer to fit in the picture," Jinbao says.

He puts an arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. So close, that the side swell of her left breast is pressed against his pimply cheek.

"It has to be this close?", Videl asks uncomfortably.

"Yea. My phone camera's like that."

He prepares to take the picture again, and Videl forces herself to smile at the camera. She doesn't notice his hand move upward from her waist. The fat boy slyly and carefully pulls the lapel of her gi to uncover her shapely right breast in the close-fitting suit. He takes one picture.

Then, without warning, he grabs her right breast and squeezes it, just as he takes another picture. Videl gasps. She looks down at the hand squeezing her breast, but she figures he's nervous, and probably grabbed her by accident. So she ignores it and smiles uneasily at the camera for a third picture.

"OK. That should do it-", she begins to say. But as she turns her head, he suddenly kisses her in the mouth!

Videl's eyes widen in shock. She gently pushes him back.

"Why did you do that?!", she complains.

"I'm sorry," he answers worriedly. "I figured that if people thought we were close, then I wouldn't get bullied so much all the time."

Videl considers this. She remembers the angry look on the other boy's face. They would most certainly go after Jinbao again. She won't be able to watch over him all the time. Perhaps this way, they might fear her retribution and stay away from him.

"OK," she grudgingly agrees. "You can take a picture of us kissing."

Jinbao's face brightens. "Really?! Oh, wow! You're the coolest!"

He readies his phone again, and Videl gives him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, I wasn't able to take the picture," he informs her.

Videl sighs. "OK. We can kiss a little longer. But take the picture this time, alright?"

He wraps an arm around her waist, grabs her right breast again, and gives her a long, hard kiss. She even feels his tongue inside her mouth. But she restrains herself from protesting, just to get the whole thing over with. The kiss is so long, Videl has to catch her breath afterwards. But when Jinbao checks the picture, there is a look of disappointment in his face.

"Could you pretend to like it a little," he requests. "This looks like I'm kissing you at gunpoint.

"Feels like it, too," Videl mumbles angrily.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Videl answers cheerfully.

They kiss again. This time, as instructed, Videl French kisses him back. But after he takes some photos of their tongue play, he makes another request.

"My arm is much shorter than yours. And I'm so nervous, my hand is shaking," he explains. "Maybe you should take the picture."

"OK," Videl agrees again. "But after this, I have to go."

"Oh, do you have to? I wanted to show you my Great Saiyawoman memorabilia."

"Sorry," the Great Saiyawoman apologizes softly. "I'm on patrol. Maybe next time if we run into each other again."

Jinbao nods a little sadly. Videl takes the phone and extends her arm to take the shot. The fat boy stands behind her, and the taller super heroine has to bend her knees slightly so that she doesn't cover his face with her shoulder. But with both his hands now free, Jinbao grabs and squeezes both her breasts!

Videl winces in embarrassment. But she doesn't complain and fulfills the agreement. She turns her head and takes a few pictures of them French kissing while he gropes her. Afterwards, to her surprise, he doesn't stop massaging her breasts.

"Wow, your boobs are awesome," he comments lustfully.

"Th-Thanks," she replies uneasily.

"I've never felt boobs before. Never even seen them. Well, except in hentai videos."

"Really?"

"Yea. All the girls at my school are into jerks like Glen."

Videl suddenly feels sorry for him. Most of the girls in her school prefer the bad boys, too. But not her. She chose Son Gohan, a nice guy. Except Gohan is tall, lean, and good looking. Not to mention, he's a gifted martial artist that has saved the world on more than one occasion. But Jinbao is short, fat, ugly, has bad hygiene, and couldn't even save himself from a small group of bullies. The only chance he has with a woman is if he makes a lot of money. And then hires a prostitute.

Videl makes a difficult decision and says, "If we can go some place private, I-I'll let you see mine."

#

The Great Saiyawoman flies Jinbao back to his house. He has no siblings, and both his parents are out of town. Once in his room, surrounded by Great Saiyawoman posters and collectible statuettes, Videl enters a series of commands on her signal watch. And just like magic, her bodysuit vanishes, leaving her only in her gi, cape, helmet, gloves, and boots.

Her slender thighs and rich cleavage now exposed, she can't help but notice the excited look on her host's face, as he sits on a chair before her. She also notices the huge bulge in the crotch of his pants. Videl's trembling hands reach for the lapels of her gi. She hesitates for a second, thinking twice about stripping for a boy that she doesn't love, that she doesn't even find remotely attractive. In the end, she decides to keep her word. She pulls the lapels and uncovers her bare breasts to him.

"Whoa!", he reacts, leaning forward. "I could stare at them forever."

"Y-You can take a picture of me," she consents. "But you have to promise not to show anyone else, OK?"

"Aw, not even my best friends?"

"Well, OK. But just your closest friends. I don't want these pictures to end up on the Internet or something."

"Screw pictures. I'm gonna catch this on video."

Jinbao eagerly takes out his phone and begins recording. Videl's face reddens in embarrassment. She looks away from the camera, but holds her lapels open for him while he takes a video of her naked bust. After a few minutes he kneels before her and begins filming her pussy as well. This was never part of the deal. But Videl figures that it wouldn't make much of a difference now. So she graciously raises the hem of her gi and spreads her legs a little to give him a better shot. Still not content, he uses two fingers to open her pussy. It hurts her a little, but she doesn't show it, and she lets him continue recording. 

After another few minutes, he returns the camera to her breasts and says, "They really are awesome. Can I touch them?"

"You never needed my permission before," Videl grumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Videl answers cheerfully.

"I'm gonna need both hands, so you film us, OK?"

"See? You still didn't need my permission."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Videl answers cheerfully.

Jinbao hands her his phone. He goes behind her and cups her breasts with his hands. Videl tries to prevent the disgust from showing in her face as she feels his sweaty, pudgy fingers on her skin. She holds the phone horizontally before her with two outstretched arms and begins filming as he plays with her bare bosom more roughly than he did before.

"Ow! Not too rough," she tells him. "You're hurting me."

"Really? You can take a punch from super powered kung fu aliens. How can a wimp like me hurt you?", he asks.

"Well, I'm not in a fight right now, so my power level's down."

Curiously, he starts squeezing her breasts even harder. Almost like he enjoys causing her pain. But Videl assures herself that a nice guy like Jinbao wouldn't even hurt a fly. Nonetheless, she decides it might be best to just tolerate the pain and stop complaining. Besides, Jinbao is right. This pain is nothing compared to the punch of a super powered kung fu alien. It's far more discomforting though.

Videl gasps when Jinbao begins tickling her nipples with his forefingers.

"Wow, look at how fast your nipples harden!", Jinbao exclaims. "I barely touched them!"

"I-I've always had sensitive nipples," she admits. Though she has no idea why she just told him that.

"Really?"

Jinbao takes advantage of the new information. He pinches her nipples and twists them repeatedly. Videl's nipples stiffen even more. Her breathing becomes erratic, and her body starts shaking so much that she can barely hold the camera steady.

"I bet you're sensitive all over," the fat boy whispers.

One of his hands slowly slides down her belly. It stops between her legs and begins stroking her down there.

"Please, don't-", Videl says.

But Jinbao ignores her. Instead, he begins licking the side of her neck. And with his fingers working both her pussy and one very sensitive nipple, she starts to get wet. She also knows that she's seconds away from moaning. And once he hears her do that, who knows what else he'll be motivated to do?

Videl quickly shuts off the camera.

"Hey, why'd you do that?", Jinbao protests. "We were just getting to the good part!"

Videl puts the phone down. She gently pushes his hands off her body, and she pulls the lapels of her gi together to cover her chest. The disappointment in the young boy's face is obvious now that the super heroine's breasts are once again hidden from view. He looks as if he has just received news of his best friend's death.

"I'm sorry. But it's getting really late. That's when criminals like to strike. Someone out there could need my help," Videl softly tells him.

"I need your help right now," Jinbao insists.

"I have helped you. I saved you from a bunch of bullies, remember? I took pictures of us kissing. I let you film me naked for both you and your friends. I even filmed you t-touching me-"

"But it's not enough!"

"Not enough for what?"

The fat boy lowers his head and says, "It's not enough to make me the cool kid."

Again, Videl feels sorry for the little loser. She wishes she could tell him some corny super heroine spiel, like he doesn't need her to be cool, that he can be cool on his own, or that he's cool in his own way. But she knows that it's just not true. She's seen a photo of his parents. An ugly couple who clearly settled for each other because nobody else wanted them. And then they decided to have an even uglier son. Jinbao could try to diet, work out, get a makeover, and none of it would matter, because his genes had screwed him over from the get-go.

"It isn't fair," Videl thinks. "Why can't the weak, ugly kids be cool for once."

She makes a decision that she might soon regret and asks the uncool kid, "What do you need me to do?"

#

"So we just make out a little on camera, and that's it, right?", Videl asks nervously.

"And I'll be the envy of every boy in school," Jinbao replies, grinning as he sets his phone on a coffee table.

"What's that?"

"Oh, uhm, I said that my friends will think I'm so cool."

He makes sure that the camera is facing the bed, then he walks over to his guest. Something in the back of Videl's mind is screaming at her to escape now before it's too late, as she watches him approach her.

Without a word, he unbuckles her belt. Then he slips her gi down her smooth shoulders. Cape, belt, and gi fall to the floor. Videl hadn't expected him to do that, undress her himself. He has seen her private parts already. Yet somehow, now that she is even more naked, with only her helmet, gloves, and boots left on her, she feels more self-conscious and vulnerable. She very nearly covers her exposed chest with her arms.

Jinbao smiles widely, visibly pleased that he can once again gaze at her naked form. He puts a hand on the small of her back and guides her to his bed. Videl flinches as he touches her. Something has changed. Something about him now frightens her a little. They sit on the edge of the bed right in front of the camera. He wraps his right arm around her waist. Then he cups and squeezes her right breast with his left hand.

Jinbao notices how jittery she is and reminds her, "Remember, you have to pretend to really like it."

Videl only nods anxiously. He abruptly kisses her in the mouth, and she forces herself to kiss him back. He tweaks her nipple, which again quickly hardens in response. After a few minutes of French kissing, his lips move down her chest. He begins licking her other nipple. Once again, Videl's breathing becomes uneven. But it isn't just because of the physical stimulation. Earlier, he was just a pathetic, lonely loser in need of a win. Now, there is something creepy, even predatory about him.

She reminds herself that it's all just an act. A show for both his friends and enemies. And to make it believable, she should wrap her arms around him while he plays with her nipples. But she can't bring herself to do it, and her trembling, clenched fists remain at her sides.

"Pretend he's Gohan," she tells herself. "Even the most imaginative woman won't be able to do that."

When Jinbao takes her nipple in his mouth and begins sucking, Videl allows herself to moan. And just as she earlier feared, it motivates him to do more. He forces her down on the bed with him on top of her, right between her legs.

"What are you doing?", she asks fearfully.

He doesn't answer. Or maybe he does, and she just can't understand him with her teat still in his mouth. When she hears the sound of his fly being undone, she panics!

"OK! I think we have enough footage!", she almost screams. "You can stop now!"

She feels the tip of his penis poking at her entrance.

"Jinbao, stop!", she really screams now.

He forces his shaft inside her.

"STOOOOOOOOOOPP!!!", she wails as he rapes her.

He isn't as big as Gohan. But Videl isn't as wet as she should be, so his thrusts are quite painful. Also, he had no trouble enterring her. He isn't climaxing too quickly. And he is fucking her with a degree of skill, that makes her doubt his earlier implication of being a virgin.

She is stronger than he is. She can easily push him off her. But the problem is, Jinbao is too weak and fragile. Great Saiyawoman's visor is equipped with a scouter that measures power levels. If she were to measure Jinbao's power level, it would most certainly be in the negative. This means that even the slightest increase in her own power level would most likely disintegrate him! Rather than risk his life, she opts to reason with him instead.

"Jinbao, please stop," she begs him, tears flowing from her eyes. "You don't want to do this. You're a nice, decent guy. I know you are. You can't-"

He begins fucking her harder, making her squeal.

"OH, KAME!", she cries. "JINBAO, PLEASE STOP!"

She feels his body convulsing between her thighs, and she realizes that he's about to come. Knowing that it's all too late, she covers her face with her hands and sobs as he orgasms inside her.

#

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!", Videl wails as they sit on his bed.

"What do you mean?", Jinbao asks.

"What do I mean?! You raped me!"

"Raped you?! What, no! I would never-!"

"I told you to stop!"

Jinbao lowers his head again and whimpers, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I thought you wanted me to. I thought you liked me."

And just like that, the creepy predator vanishes. And before her, once more, sits the pathetic loser. Inspite of what he's done, Videl looks at him with sympathy and says, "I do like you. But I have a boyfriend, and-"

"You don't like me. You're just like the other girls in my school."

"No! No, I'm not! I wanted you to d-do what you did."

"No you don't. You can't even say it."

Videl swallows hard. And to spare Jinbao's feelings, she lies, "I wanted you to f-fuck me."

Jinbao looks up at her and smiles. He picks up his phone from the coffee table and tells the super heroine, "Say it in front of the camera."

Videl's face reddens. But she forces herself to look straight at the camera and say, "Jinbao, I want you to fuck me."

The fat boy smiles widely and says, "Perfect."

He puts the phone down and is just about to grab Videl's breasts again, when she says, "Wait. Can you do me doggy style this time? I like it better that way."

She actually doesn't. Or even if she does, it's certainly not with him. The only reason she made that request is so that her back would be to him, and he wouldn't be able to see her crying.

"Sure!", he answers eagerly.

"A-And can you use a condom, please?"

Jinbao frowns and says, "Do I look like the kind of guy who carries around a condom?"

"Oh. It's OK. I'm on the pill."

She just might take several pills all at once later, just to make sure.

Videl turns around on her knees, presses the side of her face to the mattress, and raises her firm ass for him. Jinbao giggles excitedly. He grabs her buttocks and begins roughly kneading them. For a second, Videl worries that Jinbao might fuck her anally. Fortunately, he doesn't. And once again, she feels his invading member enter her. She clenches her fists, grits her teeth, and shuts her eyes tight, as fresh tears roll down her face.

"Hey, why are you shaking so much?", Jinbao asks.

"I-I'm just excited," she lies again. "Your dick feels so good inside me."

Jinbao smirks and starts fucking her hard the second time tonight. The truth is, he's figured out that she's crying. He just doesn't care.

#

Jinbao ends up fucking the Great Saiyawoman two more times that night. Videl doesn't come even once. The ordeal isn't pleasurable for her. It's the opposite of pleasurable, actually. Although, she does fake it a couple of times for his benefit. Early the next day, Videl asks to use the shower. Jinbao requests to shower with her for a potential fifth fuck.

"You can't!" Videl quickly answers. "I-I mean, you'd see me without my helmet. I need to protect my secret identity."

"Oh, that makes sense," Jinbao agrees.

And Videl quietly sighs in relief. She's been looking forward to a good, hot shower the moment he pulled her towards him for that very first picture.

She takes her time in the shower. Afterwards, she gets dressed in her costume, including the bodysuit which she reactivates with her watch.

"Well, it was nice meeting you-", she begins to politely bid him goodbye, when he surprises her by wrapping his right arm around her waist, roughly pulling her towards him, grabbing her right breast with his left hand, and giving her another long French kiss.

She allows it for a couple of minutes since it's going to be the absolute last time he'll be able to touch her. But she pulls away before he can escalate it into another fuck which he clearly intended to.

He asks, "Oh, do you want some breakfast-?"

"No that's OK bye!", she quickly says and flies out the window.

#

Soaring through the air once more, Videl realizes that the satisfaction of helping Jinbao with his problems far outweighs the disgust of being repeatedly sexually violated by him. She's a super heroine, after all. Helping people is what she does. She hopes that the girls in his school will give him a chance now. Maybe they'll get curious about him enough when they see their kissing pictures, and wonder what the Great Saiyawoman herself saw in Jinbao. She also hopes that he doesn't upload their sex videos.

Meanwhile, sitting in a couch at his home, Jinbao watches the video he took of the Great Saiyawoman showing her boobs to him for the first time. He's about to jack off to it, when he notices a fly land near him. He kills the insect with a flyswatter without so much as a second thought.

END


	2. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Great Saiyawoman VS a couple of nerdy keyboard warriors intent on humiliating her online!

Videl Satan is a strong, pretty, short-haired, athletic, teenage martial artist. And when she's not studying at school or practicing her katas in her famous father's dojo, she fights crime as the Goddess of Peace, Great Saiyawoman. Whenever the police require her assistance, they need only contact her through her signal watch.

Which happens just as Videl is on her way to the school library. Her watch starts vibrating, and she makes sure that no one is nearby before answering.

"This is the Great Saiyawoman," she whispers into her watch. "How can I help?"

"This is the police! We're pinned down by weapons smugglers at the marina! Please come quick!", a voice responds.

"I'm on my way."

Videl rushes into a vacant alley, then enters a code into her watch. Like magic, her pink shirt, bicycle shorts, shoes, and fingerless gloves vanish, and they are instantly replaced by a purplish bodysuit with a sleeveless, blue green gi over it, an orange cape, a helmet with a visor, and white gloves and boots.

The Great Saiyawoman rockets into the air and speeds off in the direction of the marina.

#

"There she is," Basher whispers to his friend Hater, and points to the sky at the Great Saiyawoman.

"That was fast," Hater comments. "Quick! Let's hide before she sees us."

Disguised as boatmen, they take cover behind a large, metal shipping container.

"Why is it so quiet?", Videl asks herself. "I was expecting a firefight. Hope I didn't get here too late." She lands gently and calls, "Hello?! Anybody need help?! Great Saiyawoman reporting for duty!"

Hater secretly films her with his camera, while Basher aims a strange remote at her. He presses a button, and the Great Saiyawoman's costume begins to pixelate.

"What the-?", Videl reacts. Then she squeaks as the costume vanishes entirely, leaving her naked save for her helmet, boots, and gloves!

"It works!", Hater chuckles.

"Zoom in," Basher commands. "I want you to get everything."

Hater complies and focuses his camera on the nude super heroine. He gets a close-up of her slender thighs. He slowly pans up to her exposed pussy, her shapely hips, then her toned stomach. He takes his time at her perky breasts. And finally, he captures the confusion on her pretty face.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God," Videl rattles in panic. She fiddles with her watch to reactivate the costume, but it doesn't respond. "It's not working! Why is this happening?!"

Soon, she catches the attention of a bearded, old bum, who staggers towards her.

"Hey, you're the Great Saiyawoman," the vagrant slurs.

"Uhm, uh, yea," Videl answers nervously, desperately trying to cover her breasts with one arm, while trying to cover her pussy with her other hand.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"I-I don't know. Uhm, I have to go."

Videl floats into the air. But Basher presses another button on his remote. Suddenly the Great Saiyawoman's boots become very heavy, and she yelps as she falls right back down!

"You alright?", the bum asks.

"I'm fine," she quickly answers. And she wonders why her boots have gotten so heavy, that she can barely take a step.

"Oh, this is perfect," Basher whispers excitedly. "She's about to be raped by that dirty, smelly bum. And we're going to catch it all on film!"

The bum takes off his coat.

"Oh God, he's undressing!", Videl's brain screams at her. "He's about to rape me!"

"Here," the bum says, extending the coat to her. "Sorry. It's a little dirty."

Videl accepts the coat, wrapping it over her shoulders and covering herself with it, the fear slowly leaving her heart. She warmly smiles at the old man and says, "Thank you, uhm-"

"Reznov," the man answers. "You and the Great Saiyaman help us all the time. Seems only fair that we help you when you need it."

"What a loser," Basher grumbles. "No wonder he's a bum. He doesn't grab opportunities when they present themselves."

"Now, what do we do?", Hater asks.

"Well, apparently we can't count on the good people of Satan City. We'll have to do the rest ourselves. Can you believe that? It's called Satan City. You'd think there'd be more bad people living here."

#

Videl changes back into her civilian clothes and visits Capsule Corporation to have her watch checked. Bulma Briefs, a tall, buxom, glamorous woman, and genius daughter of the founder of the corporation, invented the Great Saiyaman's transformation watch. When the superhero recruits Videl to be his sidekick, Bulma modifies the teenage girl's police communication watch to have its own transformation function.

"Well, the good news is, there's nothing wrong with your watch," Bulma informs Videl in her office.

"What are you talking about?!", Videl complains. "I was naked! Trust me. There's something wrong with it."

"Nope. I think someone hacked into your frequency."

Videl frowns. "Who?"

"Someone really smart. Probably the same person that gave you that bogus police call."

"Right. I checked with police headquarters. They said they never contacted me."

"Which brings us to the bad news."

Bulma switches on her laptop, and shows Videl an online video of a naked Great Saiyawoman at the marina.

"Oh, Kame!", Videl shrieks angrily, leaning forward and gripping the edge of Bulma's desk.

"Yup. Looks like you've been set up," Bulma says a tad insensitively. "Oh, relax. They'll take that video down soon enough. Besides, almost nobody knows that you're the Great Saiyawoman."

"Easy for you to say. That's still my body everyone's ogling. God, it's got like a billion hits."

Suddenly, Videl's watch on Bulma's desk begins vibrating again.

"That might be him!", Videl says, quickly snatching up the watch to answer it. "This is the Great Saiyawoman."

"How did you like the video?", a voice that Videl quickly recognizes asks. "I hope we got your good side."

"It's him!", Videl mouths to Bulma. Then she angrily speaks to the fake police officer. "Who are you? How did you-? How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"I really don't know what you mean?", he says, obviously toying with her.

Videl exhales furiously. She asks again through clenched teeth, "How did you make my costume disappear?"

"Oh, you mean how I stripped you naked for the whole world to see?", he asks, laughing cruelly. "You can call me Basher. And it doesn't matter how I did it, only that I can, whenever I want. I can strip you while you're doing volunteer work at an orphanage. Or while you're publicly receiving a medal from the mayor himself."

Videl's skin crawls at the thought. She'd never have peace of mind while doing her super heroine duties ever again.

"What do you want?", she asks him.

"Follow the beacon I've left you through your signal watch," he commands, then breaks the connection.

Videl puts the watch on and races for the door.

"Wait!" Bulma calls after her. "Let me call Gohan!"

But Videl is already out the door. She activates her Great Saiyawoman costume and flies towards the direction of the signal.

#

She follows the beacon to an abandoned hotel in a seedy part of the city. When she enters the lobby, she finds two men in ski masks waiting for her, one by the entrance, and the other sitting on top of the reception desk. She can't see their faces completely save for their eyes and mouths, but she observes other things about them, like their height, frame, and mannerisms. These weren't men at all. They were boys. Maybe even younger than her. Either that or they're just really short, skinny guys. On a tripod next to the desk is a video camera pointed straight at her.

"Are you Basher?", she asks the closer boy.

"Wait," Basher answers. "First thing's first."

He signals Hater. The man on the desk points a remote at the Great Saiyawoman. He presses a button. To the super heroine's distress, her costume pixelates and vanishes, again leaving her naked save for her helmet, boots, and gloves. Videl's face reddens in both anger and embarrassment.

"That's more like it," Basher says with an evil grin.

He takes a step towards the Great Saiyawoman, abruptly places his hands on her bare breasts and squeezes. Videl flinches from his touch, but she doesn't resist. They haven't told her what they want in exchange for never stripping her in public again yet. So she decides to tolerate the humiliation until after they've given their demands.

Basher giggles lustfully as he continues to grope her. He uses his thumbs to rub her nipples which, to his pleasure, harden almost instantly. Videl looks away, her body tense, while she moans through clenched teeth. Basher begins flicking her erect right teat with his tongue. Then he goes to work on the left. The super heroine's entire body starts trembling. She shuts her eyes tight, and she begins moaning louder. Her violator slides his hand down her body, and he is pleased to feel that she is already very hot and wet between her legs. He repeatedly strokes her down there. Then he forces two of his fingers into her pussy.

Unable to stand much more of this, Videl shouts, "W-Why are you doing this to me?!"

Basher answers by grabbing the back of her helmet and roughly pressing his lips against hers. He force kisses her as he continues to ruthlessly finger her pussy. The Great Saiyawoman moans uncontrollably in his mouth.

When he finally releases her from the kiss, he tells her, "Pleasure before business."

He withdraws his fingers from her vagina. Then he pins her back to the wall with his body positioned between her legs. And he undoes his pants.

"You bastard," Videl hisses, glaring at him.

He just gives her another evil smile before forcing his very angry cock into her sopping cunt. Videl throws her head back and howls as she is skewered. Basher begins raping her vigorously.

Hater pushes off the desk. He takes the camera from the tripod and brings it with him to get a closer shot of the rape. He wants a close up of her pussy as Basher repeatedly rams his dick in and out of it. He wants to record her breasts bouncing up close. But most of all, he wants to see the shame and the defeat in her pretty face.

While rocking back and forth between the hapless heroine's legs, Basher notices his friend approaching. He raises his fist to pose for the camera, and he yells triumphantly, "I'm fucking the Great Saiyawoman!"

Videl could only groan helplessly as he gloats.

#

Son Gohan arrives at Capsule Corporation. The receptionist, as per her boss' instructions, contacts Bulma the moment the human/Saiyan hybrid arrives. Bulma herself goes to the reception area. And before Gohan could even greet her, she drags him by the hand into her office.

"What took you so long?!", Bulma screams after she slams the door behind them.

"I was training in the mountains with Master Piccolo," Gohan explains. "He had me turn off my phone. He says it's a distraction. I got here as soon as I read your message."

"Did you turn your signal watch off, too?!"

"It's on vibrate. But I wasn't wearing it during training-"

"Fine! Whatever! Just go find Videl. She may have been lured into a trap by some creeps that gave her a beacon to follow. What they don't know is that I traced the signal. Unfortunately, they switched it off before I could get an exact location. But I've given you the coordinates of the general area in your watch."

"Got it," Gohan replies, and he rushes out the door like Videl did earlier.

Once outside and alone, Son Gohan enters a code into his watch, instantly transforming him into the Iron Fist of Justice, Great Saiyaman!

#

The Great Saiyawoman whimpers as she feels her rapist shoot his hot come inside her. Basher makes sure that he empties his entire load before pulling out of his victim. Then Videl slowly slumps to the ground, her hand on her sore crotch.

The two villains walk back to the desk where they check a laptop. Videl takes a minute or two to catch her breath, then she forces herself to stand.

"You've had your way," she says, holding back her rage. "Reactivate my costume, please."

"You heard the lady, Hater," Basher tells his accomplice. "Reactivate her costume."

Hater points the remote at the Great Saiyawoman and presses a button. Except instead of her super heroine costume, Videl finds herself dressed in a school girl's uniform! The shirt and skirt are so short, her crotch and the lower swells of her breasts are showing.

The villains laugh cruelly and high five each other.

"Here, let me," Basher says, taking the remote.

He changes the Great Saiyawoman's costume again. This time, into a bondage harness, with only a leather strap covering her nipples and another covering her pussy, running up her ass.

The boys whistle and cheer. Videl's whole body starts quivering in anger. She wants to cry.

"Stop it," she growls, a single tear rolling down her cheek, which she quickly wipes away.

"Yea, you're right," Basher agrees. "My favorite is still your birthday suit."

He presses a button and the Great Saiyawoman is stripped naked again. Videl has had about as much as she can take from these two perverts.

"Enough!", she screams, rushing towards them. "I am not your sex doll!"

She throws a punch. But Basher presses a button in his remote again. Videl's boots freeze her in place, while her glove stops her fist an inch from her enemy's face.

"You still don't get it, you dumb cunt?", Basher laughs in her face. "I control your costume. I left you your boots so you can't kick me, your gloves so you can't punch me, and your helmet-. Well honestly, I left you your helmet because I didn't want to rape some regular chick that nobody gives a shit about. I wanted to rape the Great Saiyawoman. So you see, you really are my sex doll. Here, let me prove it."

He uses the remote again, and Videl is shocked when her own hand grabs her breast and fondles it. Before she can even react, her other hand goes between her legs and starts masturbating her.

"Yea!" Hater cheers enthusiastically, as he puts the camera back on the tripod. "That's it! Make her come right in front of the camera!"

Videl feels herself getting really hot. She screams at her tormentors, "What do you want from me?!"

"We're already getting what we want from you," Basher admits. "What, you think we're doing this for money? We don't need money. We're rich! We're doing this because we got bored."

To his surprise and discomfort, Videl laughs at him bitterly inspite of herself.

"You pathetic little rich boys," she hisses. "You're nothing but a couple of Internet trolls. So called keyboard warriors. Talentless cowards incapable of creating jack shit, so you destroy instead. And for what? For attention online from people you don't even know? Because you never get that attention from Mommy and Daddy-?"

"You shut up about my parents!" Basher yells. In his rage, he makes the Great Saiyawoman's gloves heavy, pulling her down on her hands and knees, making her yelp. "Hater, punish this bitch!"

"About time," Hater replies.

He walks around the super heroine and kneels behind her ass.

"Get away from me!", Videl yells.

She tries to pull her hands out of the gloves or slip her feet from the boots, but they won't come off. She feels Hater's hands all over her ass, giving her goosebumps. Then he slaps her right butt cheek, making her yelp. Then he slaps the left. Then the right again. Then the left.

"Stop it!", she yells.

She attempts to throw him back by increasing her power level. But she is already too exhausted after the first rape.

His hands slowly move up her back. She winces and shrinks from his touch. Then his hands move to the front, cupping her breasts and massaging them. He tweaks her sensitive nipples, and in no time, Videl is moaning again. Basher checks the camera, making sure that it captures everything. Especially the look of embarrassment and sensual gratification on her face, with her eyes shut and her moaning mouth open. It turns him on again, and he's tempted to shove his penis in that mouth, but it would cover her from the camera.

One of Hater's hands slowly slides down the side of Videl's smooth body. It reaches between her thighs and massages her moist sex. And like her nipples, her clit becomes erect, too. She moans louder as he further stimulates it with his fingertip.

Hater intended to play a little more with the helpless super heroine first. But her beautiful quivering body, her warm, wet nether regions, and the erotic sounds she makes prove too titillating, and he can wait no longer. If he doesn't satisfy his lust now, he'll explode right there in his pants. He quickly takes out his throbbing member, grabs Videl's hips with both hands, and unceremoniously drives his cock into her still sore hole.

The move is so sudden, so violent that it makes Videl scream like a banshee! And if the hotel wasn't abandoned, not only would everyone inside hear the scream, they would feel it vibrating in the walls and floors.

"Holy shit! Her pussy is amazing!", Hater exclaims as he slides his dick in and out of her. "I might go off too soon!"

"Go ahead. We can fuck her as many times as we want," Basher assures him.

He places the remote on the desk and takes the laptop to taunt the Great Saiyawoman with it. He shows her the monitor so she can see the live online feed of her rape.

"Take a look," he taunts her. "See all the hits? Those are the people you like saving. Ungrateful maggots enjoying themselves as they watch their heroine get raped and humiliated."

But to his chagrin, the Great Saiyawoman laughs again.

"What are you laughing at?!", he furiously yells.

In between exhausted moans, the Great Saiyawoman explains, "Read the comments."

Basher looks at the monitor. And he is shocked to see that, while a few of the viewers are cheering the rape or saying that they wish they could fuck the Great Saiyawoman themselves, most condemn his actions, cursing him, demanding that he lets her go. Some even encourage the Great Saiyawoman, telling her not to give up, and that she's their heroine.

"See, you hate mongers make a lot of noise," Videl continues, even as Hater ceaselessly violates her. "But the truth is, you're a minority. Most people are still worth saving."

In a rage, Basher roars at Hater, "FUCK THIS BITCH OUT OF HER MIND!!!"

"With pleasure," Hater responds gladly and thrusts harder and faster inside their captive!

Videl screams again. But the villain shows her no mercy. He continuously pounds her pussy with his cock. Her warm, tight, slippery cunt around his penis as he fucks her is one if the most amazing things he has ever felt. He can hold it in no longer. And finally, he experiences ecstasy as he fills her with his come. After being violated successively, the physical and mental anguish proves too great for Videl, and she collapses on her stomach.

Basher crouches next to her and says, "This is only the beginning. I'm gonna get you handcuffs, nipple clamps, vibrators. We're gonna film over a year's worth of footage-"

The hotel's large double doors explode inward.

#

In the ruined doorway stands a tall, lean, young man. He's wearing a black bodysuit with a green gi over it, gloves, boots, a belt, a white, long bandanna covering his head, and very dark sunglasses over his eyes. He sees the two masked men, the naked Great Saiyawoman barely conscious on the floor, and he begins steadily walking towards them.

"Holy shit. It's the Great Saiyaman," Basher gasps. Then he regains his senses and frantically yells at Hater, "The remote! On the desk! Use it on him!"

His partner gives him a weird look and asks, "Y-You wanna see the Great Saiyaman naked?"

"No, you goddamn faggot! Make his costume heavy!"

"Oh! Right!"

Hater dives for the remote. He doesn't even bother pulling up his pants. He points the remote at the Great Saiyaman and presses a button. But to the villain's surprise, the hero just continues walking forward at a steady pace, as if nothing had changed.

"What are you waiting for?!", Basher shouts at his partner in crime. "I told you to make his costume heavy!"

"I did! I did!", Hater shouts back in panic. He uses the remote to make the superhero's costume even heavier!

Son Gohan's clothes are now so heavy, the floor cracks with every step that he takes. Yet still he walks forward effortlessly. He stops in front of hater and, without a word, extends his right arm, palm facing upward.

His entire body shaking in fear, Hater obediently drops the remote in Gohan's waiting hand. The Great Saiyaman promptly and easily crushes the device with his fingers. The two keyboard warriors scream in fear and run towards the back door.

Instead of chasing them, Gohan decides to see to Videl. He sits on the floor, gently turns the girl around, and cradles her weary head in his arm.

"Are you OK?", he asks.

"How did you do that?", she weakly asks back. "You didn't even break a sweat when they made your costume heavy."

"Oh that?! That was nothing. Master Piccolo and I train with weighted clothes far heavier than what they did to my costume. Will you be OK here? You want me to go after them?"

"No. Stay here with me," she answers, snuggling up to him. "Being a superhero isn't just about catching bad guys. It's about helping the good guys, too."

Gohan's brow furrows in confusion. He asks her, "What do you mean?"

#

Lying down on some cardboard, Reznov is just about to take a nap, which he does often so that he won't notice the hunger, when a long, shiny, black limo parks near him. Surprised and curious, he sits back up. A side window in the back of the limo hums as it slides down, revealing a beautiful woman.

The woman removes her sunglasses and tells him, "Hello! I'm looking for a man named Reznov. He was last seen around here."

The vagrant warily stutters, "I-I am Reznov."

"Reznov, glad to meet you. I'm Bulma Briefs. A friend recommended you. How would you like to have a job at Capsule Corporation?"

END


	3. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Saiyaman must battle a powerful demon, while Great Saiyawoman deals with the demon's perverted acolyte.

Great Saiyaman and his partner, Great Saiyawoman are shocked by the large number of fallen trees they see as they fly towards the isolated town of Sacrifice. Something gigantic had toppled these trees. As they near the town square, a small group of wary villagers point at the flying duo and whisper fearfully among themselves.

"Fear not!", Gohan announces as he lands and does his superhero pose. "I am the Iron Fist of Justice, Great Saiyaman!"

"And I am the Goddess of Peace, Great Saiyawoman!", Videl follows suit.

Their audience merely stares back in quiet confusion. A cricket can be heard chirping from somewhere.

"Outsiders!", a middle aged man in priestly robes breaks the silence. "You are not welcome here!"

"I invited them here, Father Cartilla!", another man, perhaps a few years younger and a few pounds heavier than the priest, admits.

"Mayor Banaag, how could you? You know that it is forbidden to bring outsiders here. They bring sin with them!"

"Those are the old ways, Priest. My father's ways. And I am not my father."

"No, you most certainly are not the man your father was."

The tension between the two men is so intense, it makes Gohan and Videl feel more awkward than wearing their silly costumes does. The mayor notices, and he politely addresses the newcomers.

"Forgive me. I am Mayor Harold Banaag. We really do need your help."

Gohan replies, "I am the Iron Fist of-!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Come with me, please."

The mayor walks away in the direction of the woods.

Gohan starts to follow when Videl calls after him, "You go ahead, Great Saiyaman. I'll try to calm the locals."

#

"The demon's name is Werpah," Harold explains. "No one knows where he came from or what he even is. But every year for two generations, he demands a human offering."

"In exchange for what?"

"According to him, protection from the evils of the outside world. This was during the Red Ribbon Wars, so my father accepted his terms."

From his mother's stories, Gohan remembers the Red Ribbon Army. A powerful terrorist group that his father, Son Goku, had defeated many years ago, before he was even born.

"What happens to the people that are offered?"

"They are never heard from ever again. The old ones like myself are more than willing to give our lives in service of the town. But the bastard wants them in their prime."

"Do you know where he is? Can you take me to him?"

#

"We must not break the pact!", Father Cartilla addresses his people. "Throw out these outsiders before it's too late!"

"Everybody, just relax," Videl counters. "We're only here to help."

"You are a witch!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! Don't deny it. We all saw you soaring in the air unaided."

"I just do that with my ki energy," Videl explains. And she demonstrates by floating two feet off the ground.

The people gasp and cower from her.

"OK, that may have been a mistake," Videl tells herself as she returns to the ground.

"There is your proof!", the priest yells. "Get her or risk the demon's wrath!"

"OK, wait! How can I prove that I'm not a witch?"

#

"So if you can't find this mark of the devil on me, that proves I'm not a witch, and you'll tell the townsfolk to chill, right?", Videl asks at Father Cartilla's office in the basement of the town church.

"Yes," the priest answers eagerly. "The devil can be tricky. I will have to search you thoroughly."

"Yea, I bet you would," she grumbles.

Videl enters a code into her watch, and her bodysuit and gi vanish, leaving her naked save for her helmet, gloves, and boots. The priest's eyes widen in delight at the young, fair, naked beauty before him.

Videl blushes in embarrassment and mutters, "Just get it over with."

"First, you must drink the blood of the savior!", the priest instructs, handing her a goblet of wine.

"It's cool. I'm nineteen. That's legal in most places I've been to," she informs him, taking a sip.

"You have to drink all of it."

She eyes him suspiciously, but does as she's told. After she finishes it, she reminds him, "You can look, but don't touch, OK?"

She sets the goblet down. When it misses the table and noisily clangs on the marble floor, she instantly realizes that something is wrong. A second later, she begins to feel tipsy.

"I don't know who your savior is," she says woozily. "But I think his blood alcohol level might be a little high."

Father Cartilla, too is intoxicated. In his own lust. He feels her silky smooth shoulders in his hands and takes a long good look at her perky, bare bosom. Hers is an unfamiliar beauty. A city woman's beauty. Very different from the young girls in his village. And far more exciting.

"H-Hey! I said no touching," she protests.

He ignores her, pulls her close, and breathes in her sweet scent. Now, he is certain that she is a sinner. These city women with their perfumes and figure baring outfits. He will give her exactly what she's asking for.

He pulls her closer, her breasts pressed against him. Then he roughly presses her soft lips to his. Her eyes widen in surprise. She attempts to pull away. She is younger, stronger, but the tainted wine has done its job. He savors the taste of her mouth, his tongue exploring within. But he wants more! He wraps his arms around her to kiss her deeper. He utterly ravages her mouth!

When he finally releases her from the forced kiss, she dizzily asks, "W-What are you doing?!" She gets her answer when she feels his hard member poking at her thigh from underneath his robes. "You can't! You're a priest!"

"I am Werpah's priest," he explains, as he kisses her neck repeatedly. "I have spent years upon years convincing these people that we still need him. Why should I not be rewarded with my own human offering every year?"

"You've been manipulating them, preying on their fear and beliefs to get the young women of your village into your bed!", she squeaks as she feels his warm, wet mouth travel down her chest. "You won't get away with this. I'll expose you!"

He laughs. "You think they'll take the word of an outsider over mine?! I'll tell them you're a witch that tried to seduce me."

Videl realizes that if he does that, the villagers might become violent, and she'll be forced to fight them. She immediately ceases her struggles to appease him. Then she feels his warm breath on her left nipple. His tongue draws little wet circles, tracing her areola. Her nipples quickly harden, and he takes the left one in his mouth and sucks at it, making her moan.

As he French kisses her teat, he lowers her onto the rug. With the drugged wine still in her system, she offers little to no resistance. Not even when he puts his hands on her knees and parts her legs to leer at her exposed pussy. Videl swallows hard in fear when she sees the mad lust in his eyes, as he stares at her sex. And when he hurriedly fiddles with his robes to free his craving penis, she looks away. She doesn't even want to see what he's about to put inside her.

Even the priest himself is surprised at how hard his penis is. It's so stiff, it hurts! Apparently, he has tired of the girls in his village. Perhaps the arrival of the outsiders is a blessing in disguise. Great Saiyaman will be Werpah's next human offering. And Great Saiyawoman will be all his.

He guides his throbbing member to her moist genitals. She isn't that wet, but he doesn't care. This isn't about her pleasure. It's about his. Videl shudders the moment she feels the tip of his penis poke her vulva. She squeaks as he enters her. The priest slowly pushes his entire length inside. All the way to the base. He pulls it back, then thrusts back in! Then he does it again. And again. He is amazed by how tight she is. He expected a city whore like her to be loose.

Great Saiyawoman yelps every time he thrusts. The sounds she makes, her foreign beauty, the warm, tight embrace of her hole on his cock, all serve to further excite him. He raises her legs over his shoulders, and he fucks her deeper and harder.

#

Harold takes Gohan to a glade. At the center of it is a rectangular, stone slab. There are four manacles attached to it. Two at the top, two at the bottom to secure a person's wrists and ankles. If Gohan were a distrustful sort, he would suspect the mayor of luring him into a trap! But Gohan is a simple country bumpkin who often sees the good in people. Though he is not nearly as gullible as his hot tempered city girlfriend, Videl, whom evil men can easily dupe into sex.

Harold stares at the stone slab in disgust and says, "This is where we bind our fellow villagers for that demon. How many friends and relatives have I-?"

The mayor uncontrollably breaks into tears.

"Where does he take them?", Great Saiyaman asks. Then adds, "Wait. No need to answer that question."

He sees another row of fallen trees leading away from the glade.

#

The super heroine is positively screaming now, her eyes shut tight as she shakes her head from side to side. Cartilla is in ecstasy! He fucks her harder still, their flesh noisily slapping against each other!

Then, when the rapture peaks, he finally gives in to it. He groans and releases his load inside her.

Videl can only whimper as she feels his hot come fill her. She very nearly came herself had he lasted a few seconds longer.

This outsider is the best fuck he has ever had in his entire life. The priest considers locking her up in the cellar, keeping her on drugs until he tires of her.

When he is certain that she has taken every last drop of his semen, he pulls out of her and callously asks, "How can a whore like you be so tight?"

"I am not a whore," Videl declares both breathlessly and defiantly. "Great Saiyaman is my only lover. The only way other men can have me is if they overpower me, trick me, blackmail me, hypnotize me, gang up on me, guilt me into it, tie me up, knock me out, take me at gunpoint or knifepoint, bargain with important information, threaten hostages, or drug me like you just did."

Cartilla stares back at her in shock. "You mean you've been raped before?!"

"More often than I'd care to admit."

#

The fallen trees lead Great Saiyaman and Harold to a cave.

"I've never been to this part of the forest," the mayor admits.

"With a demon living somewhere here, I can't really blame you," Gohan replies.

Then they hear a faint whisper from within the cave, "Is someone out there? Please help me!"

"My God!", Harold exclaims. "That's Samuel! He was the last human offering. He's still alive?!"

Harold rushes into the cave before Gohan could caution him. What the old man sees drains the color from his face. He finds Samuel locked in a cage built with bars of stalagmite. The younger man's legs have been severed just above where his knees should be. His face is so gaunt, one would think that he and the mayor were the same age.

"What has happened to you?", Harold asks worriedly.

"This is what he does," Samuel rasps. "He eats us slowly. Piece by agonizing piece."

The mayor's body shudders as he cries fresh tears. "What has my father done? What have I done?!"

"Stand aside!", Great Saiyaman commands them.

With the side of an open hand, Gohan slashes the stalagmites in half with one horizontal karate chop! He is about to help Samuel out when he is startled by a deep voice echoing from the darkest part of the cave.

"I have been starving myself, settling for only one human to feed on every year," Werpah growls. "And now you renege on our agreement by bringing in this outsider?!"

Gohan turns and finds two giant, glowing eyes staring back at him from within the gloom.

#

Cartilla drags Great Saiyawoman into his bedroom. He makes the superheroine sit on his bed with her knees bent and legs parted. The priest places his right hand on the small of her back. He kisses her in the mouth and strokes her between her legs with his other hand. He is pleased at how she moistens almost instantly. He begins fingering her, and the Goddess of Peace moans in his mouth.

Videl's powerful ki has already eliminated the toxin from her system, but it does her no good. For while she can easily overpower the perverted priest now, she still fears his threat of inciting the people against her. So she reluctantly decides to tolerate his sexual advances, even going so far as to return his kisses. If anything, no longer being inebriated goes against her. She is now fully aware, both physically and mentally, of every depraved act that he chooses to visit upon her body. And with her senses heightened, the disgust she feels from every unwanted touch is tripled.

He lowers her into the bed. She doesn't resist. She just looks away and grudgingly spreads her legs for him. He positions himself between them, but he doesn't enter her. Not yet. Instead he takes her perky breasts in his hands and starts roughly massaging them. Videl winces. She expects this second rape to be worse than the last one. He's not in a rush to satiate his lust anymore. He'll be taking his time with her, experimenting with new ways to use and humiliate her.

He runs his fingers all over her bare bosom. Then he tweaks her nipples repeatedly which again harden in response. Great Saiyawoman clenches her quivering fists. She shuts her eyes tight and grits her teeth, but she is unable to stop herself from moaning. As she feared, Cartilla takes his time, making sure to defile nearly every inch of her body with his hands, mouth, tongue, and fingers.

"Stop, stop," Videl whimpers, tears rolling down her face, the shame becoming too great to bear.

Only then does the priest decide to enter her. He slides in his engorged manhood and is once again welcomed by the warmth and tightness of her hole. He sighs aloud in pleasure, and then proceeds to rape her anew.

#

"I am the Iron Fist of Justice, Great Saiyaman!", Gohan announces with matching pose. "Leave the good people of Sacrifice be! They have suffered long enough under your tyranny!"

"You trespass in my territory and dare to give me orders?!", Werpah roars in anger.

The demon reveals himself from behind the shadows, a fifty foot tall humanoid lizard with yellowish scales and a pair of horns on its head. The earth shakes under the weight of his steps. He brings his fist down on the interloper, crushing the ground beneath.

But Gohan proves faster. He evades the hammer fist and then leaps upward to strike Werpah with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head! Before he can connect with the attack though, the lizard demon swats the young superhero in midair with the palm of his other giant hand. The impact sends Gohan's limp body smashing into the cave wall! He falls to the ground, unconscious and almost completely buried in debris.

Harold stares with his mouth hanging open at the fallen superhero. He didn't expect Werpah to defeat the famous defender of Satan City so easily.

He fearfully looks back at the giant demon and says, "I have made a terrible mistake."

"Yes, you have," Werpah agrees. "One that should cost you your life. Except you offered your life in exchange for Samuel's the last time. So in order to truly punish you, I will let you live, while I devour every last man, woman, and child in Sacrifice!"

#

Cartilla continues to rape Great Saiyawoman, roughly thrusting inside her. Whenever he pulls back, he nearly pulls his cock all the way out before ramming it deeply back in. He wants to feel her hole stroking his entire penis from base to frenulum.

Videl can only shut her eyes tight and take it, as her entire body is rocked by every thrust while he rides her. She grips the bedsheets in her hands. Her toes curl. Her back archs. Her body starts to spasm. And in horror, she realizes that she is once again only seconds away from an orgasm!

"Oh shit. Oh no. Oh, Kame, no!", she frantically tells herself. "No no no don't come for this old pervert! Don't give him the satisfaction!"

She tries thinking of unsexy things to turn her off like nerds. It starts to work. But then the priest suddenly increases the pace and force of his motions!

"What the hell?!", Videl thinks. "Did he take Viagra or something?!"

In seconds, Videl finds herself on the verge of an orgasm once more. She moans loudly through clenched teeth. The old man shows no signs of slowing down, and the super heroine finally accepts her defeat. She throws her head back and screams as she comes hard! One second later, Cartilla joins her.

#

"Wake up, Great Saiyaman!", Harold pleads, shaking the badly injured superhero. "Please! He's going to kill my people! You have to save them!"

Gohan's eyes slightly open. He mumbles something.

"What's that?", the mayor asks, moving his ear closer to the young man's mouth.

"S-Senzu," Gohan weakly repeats. "Belt."

Harold has heard of the miraculous senzu beans that can heal one's injuries instantly. He finds a small pouch on Great Saiyaman's belt. Inside are three of the magic beans. He takes one in his fingers.

"Here!", he tells Great Saiyaman. But the superhero's eyes have closed once more. "Hey! Don't die! I put my faith in you. I believed that you could save us!"

#

Both of them sweaty and breathing hard, Cartilla pulls out of Great Saiyawoman. Videl turns to her side, hugs her knees, and sobs.

The priest grins cruelly and asks her, "Did you just come?"

"No!", the blushing girl answers defensively. "I-I faked it."

The old man laughs. "Why would you fake an orgasm for your rapist?!"

"I was being polite, OK?!"

Suddenly, they hear someone frantically knocking at the door.

"I'm busy!", the priest shouts, visibly annoyed.

"Father Cartilla!", the voice of a frightened young woman calls from the other side of the door. "Werpah is coming! He seems very angry!"

"What?!"

The priest hurriedly gets dressed and barges out the door. Videl reactivates her gi, bodysuit, belt, and cape with her watch.

#

Werpah smashes the gates leading to Sacrifice with a kick. The power in his enormous foot causes wood and bricks to fly into the air. People run and scream in panic. The giant demon enters the village and topples a wood and stone guard tower with a single swipe of his hand, killing the lookout and anyone else unfortunate enough to get caught under the rubble.

"Lord Werpah, stop! Please!", Cartilla yells, rushing towards the monster. "What are you doing?!"

"Ah, Cartilla!", Werpah booms to the little being at his feet. "Unlike your foolish mayor, you atleast have always been faithful to me. Do me a service now."

"Of course, my lord. Whatever you ask."

"Die for me. Be an example to the next village I visit. So that its people would know better than to break a pact with me."

"NOOOOOO!", the priest screams in fear, as Werpah raises a colossal foot to squash him.

Great Saiyawoman tackles Cartilla out of harm's way, just as the demon shatters the ground under his heel.

The priest is momentarily stunned. When he realizes what happened, he asks the super heroine, "You saved me? Even after everything I've done to you?"

"It's better than you deserve," Videl bitterly answers.

"WERPAH!", an angry voice calls. "I told you to leave these people alone!"

The demon turns and is surprised to see the young outsider floating in the distance.

"You?!", Werpah shouts. "How are you still alive?!"

"It's your life you should be more concerned about now. I won't make the mistake of underestimating you again," Great Saiyaman responds. "It's been a while since I needed to do this."

Gohan removes his bandana and puts away his sunglasses. He clenches his fists and roars! Suddenly, his entire body is enveloped in bright energy. His eyeballs become green, his dark spiky hair turns golden, and Son Gohan transforms into a super Saiyan!

Werpah senses the rise in the boy's power level, but is undeterred. He throws a punch at the golden haired warrior. Super Saiyan Son Gohan easily stops the movement of the enormous fist with one hand. The demon is astounded. Even more so when the boy shoves his fist back, making the giant lose his balance.

"I will say this one last time," Super Saiyan Son Gohan warns the behemoth. "Leave these people alone."

"I too will say this one last time," Werpah counters. "DO NOT GIVE ME ORDERS IN MY OWN TERRITORY!"

The monster insanely charges forward again.

The super Saiyan places one open palm over the other, the wrists touching, and roars, "Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!"

A burst of energy erupts from the boy's hands. It burns a large hole right through Werpah's midsection. The stupefied demon falls on his knees and coughs out blood. He stares at his injury in shock. Then he looks up at the boy and smiles bitterly. His eyes glaze over, and the demon king of Sacrifice dies.

#

A few nights later after they've buried their dead and seen to the injured, a grand party is held at the town square to celebrate the end of Werpah's tyranny and the safe return of Samuel. Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman are the guests of honor. And while Father Cartilla had spoken against the outsiders, he too was invited to partake in the festivities by no less than the mayor himself.

But the priest refuses the offer. Instead he remains on his knees, alone in his church, and with his head lowered in shame, as he prays to God for forgiveness.

END


	4. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some unknown reason, Great Saiyawoman is unable to access her powerful ki, making her easy prey for sexual predators.

Bob and Diego are startled when the Great Saiyawoman suddenly drops down from the sky in their truck's path. But her appearance is not unexpected. They had prepared for her.

"Please step out of the vehicle!", she commands them.

The blubbery trucker and his skinny navigator do as they're told. One of them approaches her while the other circles around her.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?", Bob drawls with an arrogant smile on his face as he rubs his bearded chin.

Videl hates it when bad guys are not intimidated by her. She hates it even more when they blatantly leer at her like this trucker is doing.

"I am the Goddess of Peace, Great Saiyawoman!", Videl introduces herself, her fists on her hips. "I have received information that this truck is transporting illegal weapons. I need to search it."

"You have a search warrant?"

"I don't need one. I'm not a cop."

"Tell you what," Bob begins, as he uses a chubby finger to slip her gi down her shoulders, uncovering her perky breasts under her figure hugging bodysuit. "Why don't I search you first? You know, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He cups her right breast and gives it a squeeze.

Videl gasps as she stares in shock at the hand groping her. She looks back up at the man and says, "What do you think you're doing?!"

He just smirks at her. Then he puts his other hand behind her helmet and pulls her close to roughly kiss her in the mouth.

"What's with this guy?!", Videl thinks, as the trucker molests her. "He's not afraid of me at all!"

She shoves him back and yells, "Do you have any idea who I even am?! Or what I can do to you?!"

"Yea. I didn't miss your fancy introduction," he answers calmly.

He takes a step forward. Videl isn't going to let him touch her again. She goes into her fighting stance and is about to punch him in the face, when the other man sneaks up and grabs her breasts from behind, startling her.

Diego pulls her to him, pressing her back to his bony chest, as he roughly massages her boobs.

"Mmmm, I just love teenage tits," he whispers, his face pressed against the side of her helmet.

Videl's sensitive nipples respond to the stimulation and they jut out beneath the thin material of her bodysuit. When Diego notices and starts rubbing them with his fingertips, the super heroine is unable to stop herself from moaning. Bob joins in. He puts his hand between her legs and starts stroking her down there. Videl moans louder. Her legs begin to quiver, and her sex becomes hot and wet.

"Stop touching me! This is your final warning!", she yells at them. But the men ignore her and instead molest her more vigorously. Her moans are slowly turning into screams. "Don't say I didn't warn you!", she threatens them in between moans.

Videl uses her powerful ki force to throw the men off her. But to her surprise, nothing happens.

"What?", she thinks. She tries again, but still it did not yield results. "Oh no! Why isn't it working?!"

The men begin to undress her.

#

Diego leans his back against the trailer of their truck as he smokes a cigarette. Some minutes ago, they had stripped Great Saiyawoman of her gi, cape, and belt, and then peeled her bodysuit off her. He lost to Bob at rock paper scissors. So now Bob is inside the trailer raping the super heroine while Diego impatiently waits his turn.

Surrounded by crates of illegal weapons, Videl's ordeal continues on the cold floor of the trailer. Bob is on top of her, between her thighs. His hands are squeezing her bare beasts. His tongue is exploring the inside of her mouth. She tries to push his great bulk off her, but for some reason, her arms have no strength in them.

When he releases her mouth to lick her neck, she screams, "Stop it! Get off me!"

Bob takes no notice of her, and his wet tongue slowly moves down her chest.

"No! No, don't-!", Videl yells in panic.

The fat man begins licking her already hard left nipple. The girl shuts her eyes and mouth tight as she is assailed by waves of both arousal and revulsion. The trucker starts sucking at the nipple, while his left hand continues to grope her right breast. Videl tilts her head back and helplessly moans again.

Soon she hears him unbuckle his belt and then unzip his fly. In a panic, Videl makes one last ditch effort to break free. But it is still in vain, and the truck driver laughs at her struggles. With no other recourse, she decides to appeal to his humanity.

"Please," she begs him. "You don't have to do this to me. If you stop now, I promise that I won't tell anyone about your involvement in-"

Great Saiyawoman's pleas end in a shriek when Bob suddenly forces his cock inside her pussy.

"Aw yea," Bob drawls in satisfaction, pleased that his latest victim is tight.

He begins rocking his cock back and forth inside her. Videl shuts her eyes and grits her teeth as she endures yet another rape.

But this one is worse than the others in more ways than one. Her last rapists were a teenage loser, a couple of angry nerds, and a middle aged priest on Viagra. Bob, on the other hand, while clearly unfit, is a six foot tall man in his prime, and he can rape her longer and harder. But that isn't the only reason this situation is worse. She had grudgingly allowed the loser to use her in order to fulfill his sexual fantasies. The nerds subdued her with superior technology. The priest had drugged her.

But Bob the obese truck driver had not resorted to any of that. He molested her, stripped her of her costume, and is currently sexually forcing himself on her simply by overpowering her. Videl is a highly skilled martial artist, the daughter of World Martial Arts champion Mr. Satan, and partner of the Iron Fist of Justice, Great Saiyaman. So in a way, Bob the obese truck driver isn't just raping her body, he is raping her pride as well.

The fat man places both his hands on Great Saiyawoman's breasts as he fucks her faster and harder. With all hope lost to her, the hapless super heroine accepts her defeat and braces herself to receive his seed. Still, she sobs quietly in disgust when Bob groans and shoots his load inside her.

#

Bob exits the trailer with a satisfied grin on his face, as he buckles his belt around his substantial waist.

"About fucking time," Diego tells him.

He tosses away his nth cigarette and pushes past the fat man to enter the trailer. His impatience makes Bob laugh.

Lying on the cold metal floor in exhaustion, Videl considers using one of the many weapons around her. But she's unfamiliar with firearms. Also, the crates are nailed shut. In her unusually weakened state, she'd need a crowbar to open them.

When Diego enters, Videl quickly gets up to defend herself! But her body is still so sore that she falls right back down on her knees.

"Wait! Wait!", she shouts at Diego, one of her arms stretched forward to restrain him. Then she forces herself to give him her sweetest smile. She purrs, "You don't have to be so rough with me, right? I-I'll do whatever you want."

Diego furrows his brow and asks, "Anything I want?"

Videl sashays towards him. She caresses the bulging crotch of his pants and whispers into his ear, "Anything you want."

"I want it rough."

The navigator abruptly slaps her across the face, making her yelp. He follows that up with a backhand. Videl is grateful that they didn't remove her helmet. It doesn't completely protect her face. It mostly just covers her head, and there is a visor over her eyes, but it still takes the brunt of the slaps.

Diego sits on one of the crates and yanks Great Saiyawoman across his knees. He puts a hand on her bare ass and begins kneading it, as he chuckles lecherously. Videl whimpers. His callous hand on her skin gives her goose bumps.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the skinny man slaps her right butt cheek! Videl screeches in pain. Diego cackles in delight. He slaps her ass again. And again. And again.

"Stop it!", she screams at him.

He stops, and then rolls her off his knees. Great Saiyawoman falls hard on her back. She turns and fearfully crawls towards a corner.

"Where are you going, girl?", Diego laughs. "There's no place you can run from me in here."

He grabs her ankle with one hand and easily drags her back to the center.

"Nooo!", Videl shrieks, clawing at the smooth floor in desperation. "Leave me alone! Please please please just leave me alone!"

The skinny man grabs her by her hips and pulls her up on her knees to get a real good look at her firm keister. Then he kneads her ass again, with both hands this time. Videl braces herself, preparing her pussy for another intrusion. But to her surprise, she feels something poking against her anus.

"No," she gasps. "No no no please please not there!"

Diego slowly forces his cock inside her, stretching her asshole. The teenage girl groans in pain. The navigator continues sliding his penis in. When he gets his entire length inside her, he grins sadistically. Then he proceeds to rape her anally. Videl screams. Tears flow from her eyes. But she doesn't sob quietly like before. This time, she wails!

Videl doesn't really enjoy anal sex. On occasion, if and when her boyfriend Son Gohan rescues her, she allows him to butt fuck her as a reward. She could certainly use some rescuing right now.

From outside, Bob hears Great Saiyawoman's screams. He watched Diego rape a girl before, so he knows that the man is a sadistic maniac. The tortured sounds the super heroine makes are like music to the truck driver's ears, and soon he is very horny again. They have a schedule to keep. But he figures they have time to go at least one more round each with her.

#

Videl wakes up at the floor of the trailer. Her mouth is covered and her wrists are bound behind her with duct tape. She has no idea how many times they raped her last night. She passed out during the fourth time, and they could have just as easily continued raping her in her sleep. They most likely did. She senses that they are moving. To where, she has no idea.

She attempts to break free of her bonds. And to her surprise, she does so easily on her first try. Her strength had returned!

#

"You know, we should always bring a girl with us for amusement," Bob tells his navigator as he drives. "Can't believe we didn't think of this sooner."

"Speaking of which," Diego replies eagerly. "When are we going to do her again?"

"Not yet, you sick fuck. She's got sweat, saliva, and semen all over her. We take her to the next stop and give her a shower."

"What if she tries to escape? I see them do that in the movies. They always find a way to escape right after asking to use the restroom."

"I didn't say we were gonna let her shower. I said we'd give her a shower. We'll wash her ourselves."

"Oh I like the sound of that. We'll do her in the shower."

"We'll never take our eyes off her. Not even when she has to piss or take a shit."

"I like the sound of that, too!"

Bob laughs. "You sick motherfucker-"

Then they're startled by the screech of wrenching metal just as the whole truck shudders. The trucker immediately steps on the brakes. Both men exit, Diego armed with a shotgun. They find the metal trailer's rolling door ripped open. Their prisoner has escaped. But not before destroying every single one of their cargo.

"Aw shit," Bob grunts. "The boss is gonna have our balls."

#

After taking a considerably long, hot shower, Videl changes into casual clothes and visits Capsule Corporation. She tells Bulma about her encounter with the gun smugglers and about how she lost her strength. She leaves out the part where she gets raped multiple times.

"Hmmm. It sounds a lot like the ki draining abilities of Androids 19 and 20," Bulma postulates as she pinches her chin. "Has Gohan ever mentioned them to you?"

"Yea," Videl answers. "You think those guys last night were androids?"

"Did you notice if they had a red circle at the center of each palm? That's what they use to drain ki."

"No, they didn't."

"Are you sure? Did you get a good look at their palms?"

Videl grumbles, "I should. Their hands were all over me."

"What was that?"

"Uhm, I said yea, I'm sure."

"Well, that's the only thing my genius brain can come up with at the moment. Androids aren't really my specialty. Oh, but you know who is a specialist in that field? Dr. Boxers. He was a colleague of Dr. Gero."

"Dr. Gero was also Android 20, right?"

"Yup. According to talk within the scientific community, Gero and Boxers had a falling out after Gero decided to join the Red Ribbon Army. I can give you Dr. Boxers' address."

#

Videl decides to visit Dr. Boxers as Great Saiyawoman. She figures he'll be more cooperative with a super heroine than with some school girl, even though that school girl does happen to be the mayor's daughter. She rings the doorbell to his home.

"Great Saiyawoman!", the elderly doctor says with a start upon answering the door.

"Hello, Dr. Boxers," she greets him. "I hear that you're an expert on android technology. I'm investigating a case that may involve that. And I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

"Of course. Please come in. We can talk in the living room."

Videl steps inside and the doctor shuts the door behind her. He uses a remote to open the lights to the living room. Then he puts his hand on the small of her back to guide her inside. But after a few steps, to her surprise, his hand slides down to her right butt cheek and gives it a squeeze.

"Doctor?", she asks.

"Oh forgive me," he says. "I am fascinated by the technology behind your costume. Believe me, my curiousity is purely scientific. I assure you. Well, if you don't mind, that is."

"Oh," Great Saiyawoman answers uneasily. "Well, I guess not."

She pulls her cape to the side and bends over a little for him.

"Splendid!", he exclaims.

He immediately begins kneading her ass with both hands. It makes Videl incredibly uncomfortable, but she forces herself to tolerate it.

"Fascinating," the doctor comments enthusiastically, squeezing her buttocks harder. "I don't suppose you could tell me what material you used."

"I d-don't know," the super heroine stutters nervously. "I didn't make it."

"And of course, you can't tell me who did."

The tip of his forefinger touches her anus. Videl gasps. Her ass cheeks instinctively clench his finger between them.

"Oh this won't do at all," he says in mock disappointment.

"S-Sorry," she answers, reaching back with both hands to spread her butt cheeks open.

"Thank you."

He proceeds to play with her asshole, tickling and poking it with his finger. Videl swallows hard, and her thighs begin quivering.

"It's a shame," Boxers continues. "I would really like to pick the brain of the genius that invented your costume."

His finger travels from her anus, caressing her perineum, and then her genitalia. He begins stroking her there with his fingers, and Videl feels herself getting hot.

"Uhm, I have some questions for you," she quickly reminds him in panic.

"Oh of course!", he laughs. "Forgive me. Where are my manners?"

"I dunno. In the gutter?", she mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, uhm, nothing."

"Please take a seat. I'll answer your questions as long as you permit me to further examine your amazing body."

"My what?"

"Suit. Your amazing bodysuit."

His proposal makes her anxious, but she reluctantly accepts. She takes a seat on a couch. She expects him to sit in the adjacent armchair, but instead he sits right next to her. She scoots away from him, but he scoots right after her, their hips touching. His face is so close to hers, she has to look away to avoid eye contact. Yet she can feel his breath on her cheek.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder, and he places his other hand on her knee. She glances at him and sees him staring right at her, smiling lecherously. She manages to politely but forcefully smile back. His hand crawls up her thigh.

Great Saiyawoman clears her throat and asks, "S-So are you familiar with Android 19 and 20's ki draining technology?"

"Ah, Android 20. My old friend, Dr. Gero," Boxers recalls. "Say what you will about him. Call him a madman if you must. There's no denying, that madman was a genius."

His hand moves higher up her thigh. Videl takes his cue and respectfully, but grudgingly, parts her thighs slightly to accommodate his hand. He presses down on her crotch and begins massaging her down there, stroking her up and down, diagonally, in small circles.

Almost immediately Videl feels hot and bothered again. In seconds, she begins to moisten. Her whole body tenses. Her teeth, fists, and buttocks clench. Her toes curl. She shuts her eyes tight. Her heart rate and breathing accelerate.

"A-Aren't you finished yet?", she stammers.

"My dear, I've only begun," he answers.

His words dishearten her, but she is relieved when his fingers finally leave her damp pussy. Unfortunately, his hand now slowly slides up her stomach and then to her chest. Videl shrinks away from his touch, but the arm around her shoulder keeps her in place. Boxers slips his hand into her gi, and he begins caressing her right breast. Her nipple hardens.

"Fascinating!", the doctor says again. "The fabric is tough enough to withstand multiple ki blasts, yet it is so thin, I can see your nipple poking underneath."

Videl has no idea how to respond to that, so she keeps her mouth shut. But not for long. Very soon her soft lips part, and she begins breathing through her mouth. Then she makes soft whimpering noises, followed by a full-fledged moan.

"I saw your video before they took it down, by the way," he informs her.

"What?", the titillated super heroine asks in confusion.

"You know. The one where those keyboard warriors humiliated you. They think they're so smart for inventing a device that can strip you naked. I don't need such mundane toys."

He takes her wrist in his hand and enters a number of codes in her watch. Just like that, Great Saiyawoman's cape, gi, belt, and bodysuit vanish. The super heroine's face reddens when her body is exposed to the old man.

"I really got to start wearing underwear," Videl thinks. "Way too many people know how to deactivate my costume." Then she turns to the doctor and asks, "How did you do that?"

"Genius, my dear. Genius," he answers proudly.

Then with the hand on her shoulder, he pulls her to him, and forcefully kisses her in the mouth. Videl's eyes widen in shock. His other hand returns to her naked, sopping pussy. At first, he just massages her again down there. Then he pushes two of his fingers inside her, making her squeal in his mouth. He ignores her muffled complaints and proceeds to finger her.

Great Saiyawoman pulls her head back and angrily asks, "What does kissing me have to do with examining my costume?!"

The doctor laughs. "Honestly, my dear, even I can't think of any scientific BS for that one."

He kisses her in the mouth again and fingers her more fiercely, making her squeal in his mouth once more. Videl tries to push him off her, and is surprised that she doesn't have the strength to do so.

He lays her down on the couch and spreads her legs. Then he smiles wickedly as he stares at her vulnerable pussy.

"It was you!", she hisses. "You drained my ki last night!"

"How about that?", the doctor replies bemusedly, as he undoes his pants. "You're not as stupid as every sexual deviant in town says you are. The flourescent lights in this room and the truck's headlights from last night are equipped with the ki draining technology that Dr. Gero and I invented."

He unceremoniously shoves his hard cock inside her pussy. The super heroine tilts her head back and screams!

"By God!", Boxers moans in surprise and pleasure as he fucks her. "My men weren't exaggerating. You're nearly as tight as a virgin! Either Great Saiyaman has a really small pecker, or the regenerative properties of those senzu beans you keep taking prevent your vagina from getting loose."

"Why are you doing this?!", Great Saiyawoman cries.

"Because my men told me you were a really good fuck. And when you showed up at my doorstep, I just had to find out for myself."

"No! Why are you smuggling weapons?! You disapproved of how Dr. Gero used the android technology for evil!"

"Gero was nearsighted. Why supply one terrorist group, when we can make more money supplying ALL terrorist groups! Quantity over quality, I always say-"

Then Boxers stops talking. And Videl fearfully recognizes all too well why. He is about to orgasm.

"No! Take it out of me first!", she screams in panic. "Please please please take it out-!"

She redoubles her efforts to push him off of her, but still to no avail. Boxers slaps her in the face, taking the fight out of her. Videl promptly ceases her struggles. The doctor smiles wickedly and resumes his sexual assault.

Soon, he shuts his eyes and groans. His body spasms. And all Videl can do is grimace in disgust as yet another rapist shoots his load inside her.

#

"Hello?", Son Gohan answers his cell phone.

"Gohan, where are you now?", Bulma asks from the other line.

"At home. Studying."

"You know, your sidekick is a way more proactive crime fighter than you are."

"I have homework. Why? Is Videl OK? Did something happen?"

"I don't know. She's working on a case, and I sent her to someone for information. But that was hours ago, and I haven't heard from her since. She's not answering her phone nor her signal watch."

"OK. Give me the address you sent her to."

#

Dr. Boxers drags Great Saiyawoman to his bedroom. He forces her to lie on his bed. Then he binds her wrists together to the headboard with duct tape. He takes a step back and enjoys watching the naked teenage super heroine desperately struggling to free herself.

Videl stares in shock as the doctor's penis quickly hardens again. The old man slowly runs his wrinkled hand up and down the girl's smooth thigh, making her squirm.

"D-Don't you think you should take a break first?", Great Saiyawoman desperately suggests. "You know, it can't be too good for you to go again so soon. Because of your age and everything. A-And you'd enjoy it more after you've had some rest."

The old man cups and squeezes her breasts, making the hapless girl wince. He leans forward and tells her, "Like I said earlier. Quantity over quality." Then he roughly presses his lips to hers.

Videl wriggles in an attempt to break the unwanted kiss. Boxers raises a hand to slap her again.

"No, no! Don't, don't-!", she pleads fearfully.

"Then stay still," he commands.

She reluctantly nods her head. He smiles, leans forward, and kisses her again. This time, Videl doesn't resist. But a tear rolls down her cheek.

Boxers relishes the taste of the young girl's soft lips, when he hears his doorbell. He ignores it and continues kissing his victim. But then someone starts rapping noisily at his door.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!", the irritated doctor angrily shouts.

He takes some duct tape and covers the super heroine's mouth. Then he zips up his pants and goes to answer the door.

#

Dr. Boxers opens the door and finds a young man with black, spiky hair standing there with his fists on his hips.

"Yes?", the puzzled older man asks.

"Don't you recognize me, citizen?", Son Gohan confidently asks back.

"No. Should I?"

Gohan looks down at his white, long sleeved shirt, brown slacks, and shoes, and he realizes that he had forgotten to activate his Great Saiyaman costume.

"Oh, uhm, my name's Son Gohan," he meekly introduces himself. "I attended one of your seminars on robotics-"

"You attend one of my seminars, and you expect me to remember you? Get the hell out of my property!", the doctor irritably shouts and slams the door on the young man's face.

Then as Boxers walks back to his bedroom, he thinks, "Son Gohan. That name does actually sound familiar. I wonder where I've heard it before."

#

Videl senses her boyfriend's tremendous fighting power. If she can raise her already weakened ki level by even just a little, he might be able to sense her and come to her rescue. She starts to concentrate when the horny doctor reenters the room.

"Now, where were we?", he lustfully asks.

He climbs on top of her, removes the tape from her mouth, and gives her another long, forced kiss while massaging her breasts.

When he finally releases her lips, she breathlessly begs him, "Please. No more."

"What is it with you?", he asks. "Do you enjoy getting slapped in the face?"

Videl fearfully shakes her head.

"Then be a good girl and take your rape quietly," he commands.

Great Saiyawoman looks away and obediently spreads her legs for him. She shuts her eyes tight and clenches her teeth when she feels his dick slide back inside her pussy. Boxers smiles widely in satisfaction and proceeds to rape her once more.

#

"Have you tried tracking the GPS in Videl's watch?", Gohan asks Bulma as he walks away from the doctor's residence.

"Yes, I have," the Capsule Corporation genius replies from her office. "I can't find her. Either she's some place where the signal is bad or-"

"Or she's being jammed."

Gohan is starting to really worry when he suddenly senses his girlfriend's ki signature. But it is so faint and fleeting, that he isn't sure if he just imagined it or not.

#

Boxers holds one of Great Saiyawoman's slender legs over his shoulder, and he fucks her deeper and harder. The girl yelps louder with each of his thrusts.

"There you go," the old man says, obviously pleased. "Those are the only sounds you're allowed to make."

He continues thrusting until his body shudders, as he approaches another orgasm. Then his doorbell rings again. This time he has no intention of letting it interrupt him.

But his victim screams, "Help-!"

He quickly covers her mouth with his hand and hisses, "You think it would make any difference if my neighbors hear you? I'm a respected member of this community. They would never call the cops on me. And even if they did, the police would buy any explanation I give them without even bothering to search this place."

He continues vigorously fucking her until he finally comes again, shooting his entire load inside her. Videl could only whimper into her rapist's hand as she feels the warm fluid fill her. Boxers came so hard, he wants to just fall asleep right on top of her. But he still has that annoyance at the door to deal with.

He covers Great Saiyawoman's mouth with duct tape and pulls his pants back up, when Son Gohan kicks the bedroom door down!

"What in the-?!", the startled doctor shouts.

The first thing Gohan sees is the wide-eyed old man staring at him. The second thing he sees is his girlfriend, naked and bound on the doctor's bed. And he is filled with a rage that peaceable men like himself don't normally feel.

"Now, I remember who you are. Gero mentioned you," Boxers tells him. "You are the son of that alien that destroyed the Red Ribbon Army." The doctor laughs madly. "Opportunities just keep knocking on my door. Now, I will be able to do what Gero himself never could. I will kill a Saiyan!"

Gohan doesn't respond. His whole body is shaking in anger. In an instant, he becomes enveloped in blazing energy.

"What?! You shouldn't be able to do that!", the surprised doctor shouts, fearfully stumbling back. "Your ki should have been drained by the android technology the moment you enterred this house!"

"Android draining tech was years ago. Back when I was a child," Gohan explains with a smirk as he confidently crosses his arms over his chest. "Saiyans have improved since then."

The young man's eyeballs become green. His hair turns gold. And Son Gohan transforms into a super Saiyan! His power is now so great, that it overloads Boxers' ki draining tech, and the flourescent lights explode all around them!

"No! What have you done?!", the old man yells, falling to his knees as sparks and glass rain from the ceiling. "My life's work! MY LIFE'S WORK!"

#

Son Gohan returns to his dark haired base form. He gives Videl a senzu bean which instantly restores her ki. Great Saiyawoman reactivates her costume, and the couple fly away together.

"Are you OK?", Gohan asks her.

Videl smiles and nods at him. She is better than OK. Because she wasn't overpowered by some out of shape truck driver after all. They had used technology to subdue her. Her pride as a martial artist is secure.

Gohan is better than OK, too. He has just rescued his girlfriend again. So he knows that she is going to reward him tonight.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
